


Nice To Meet You

by themunak



Category: Okami, Uncharted
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themunak/pseuds/themunak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a giant bear of a dog sitting on him and he cant push it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice To Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend.
> 
> Originally posted at Tumblr.

Maybe one day Nate will stop believing in rumors and stories and whatever stuff comes to bother him and say "HEY KIDDO. WANNA GO ON AN ADVENTURE?!"

Because really, he's faced creepy people with guns, knives and what-have-you, explored terrain that can disappear at any given moment, and gone through buildings that fall on him like they want to freaking _kill_ him, and yet one of the few things he really doesn't want to happen happens right inside a Japanese museum.

There's a giant bear of a dog sitting on him and he cant push it off. It looks like some kind of overfed, pure white husky. Or another breed he cant put his name on just yet because it's _right there_ and staring at him with creepy yellow eyes like it doesn't know whether to bark loudly till someone comes, or just eat him right then and there.

Surprisingly (and unfortunately), Furball does nothing but lie down and nap on him like he's some kind of body pillow.

For the whole night.

"Aw crap crap crap crap crap--!"

Nate has to run and dodge the security detail for a while till he's sure they haven't caught up to him. Hell, he's never expected a simple thing like breaking, entering, grabbing and running would get so fucked. How's he supposed to know that the museum is suddenly hiring big fat pooches to help with their guards? Getting back in there to get the Water and Fire Tablets aren't going to be so easy as he first thought. Fido's there, and who knows how many more guard dogs that might not be as nice (or lazy) as the bear-dog that sat on him.

A day later, room service knocks on his motel door and tells him that he has a package. For some reason he also gets some disgruntled stares from the staff, and he soon finds out why.

The package in question is... heavy and bulky at best, like someone decided to stuff a car battery into a box and mail it. There's a note with messy writing that looks like it's been done with ink on top which reads " _you should have just asked_ ", and inside... Well, crap.

The two stone tablets he'd been going after this whole time. If they're even real. Of course, he cant take that chance, and maybe someone's just screwing with him, so he grabs some cloth to cover his hands and fingers and carefully takes hold of the blue and red slabs.

When he lifts them out of their box, he almost misses the large canine paw print on the bottom of the carton.

"... What the hell?"


End file.
